My world into yours
by VisibleRose
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so please dont be harsh. its a self insertion. im not really good with summaries or introductions. anyways, here you go...
1. Introductions and Relocations

This first chapter is dedicated to my good friend Ellen. She has encouraged me to write this and thinks its going to be great. Ayame is based on her because I wanted to give something back to her for being there for me.

I do not own naruto or any of the characters tied with it. I do however own the rest of the characters. xD

The last time I had felt like this was when my parents had said that I was to become a ninja. I had déjà vu. Walking down the street, my head band tied around my neck, I felt a soft breeze shift against my skin. A loud giggle came from next to me. Looking towards my team mate, Ayame, she started to giggle more.

'What?' I ask her, irritated by her laugh.

'You look so serious. It's as if someone has died!' she said composing herself.

It could be true; someone could have lost their life. But I didn't want to argue with her today.

Kasumi appears on my left and I see that she too thinks completely differently to me. Her smile was broad and clear, her hair tied up in a bun on her head, her eyes twinkling brightly.

'So is it true then?' she asks as if my scowl wasn't even there.

'What's true?' Ayame responds.

'That we are going to be relocated to a faraway village called konoha?' Kasumi asks, her dark green eyes brightening.

I sigh and look at her. 'There is a possibility that we could be relocated, but that would surprise me. Our town needs us to be here. Especially recently. We all know that the town was collapsing under the pressure of having too many ninja around, and people have been moved. But in my opinion, I don't really mind.

Suddenly, a hand came up to cover my eyes and I squirmed away from the grip. 'Daichi, get away from me. Or I'll tell mother that you didn't finish your chores.' I say dangerously.

'Wow. What's up with you Emi?' Daichi responds light heartedly. I just glare at him and continue to walk on, striding ahead of him. Kasumi begins to tell him what happened.

'I don't get it. They wouldn't move us would they? Not without permission from our parents?' he says after she finally finishes.

'Calm down everyone.' Says a voice from behind us all.

'Sorry isamu sensei. But it's hard to get over. Are we really leaving our town behind to relocate to another town far from here?' I ask quietly.

'We'll just have to find out Emi. Let us head towards the hokage's office and see what he has to say, then we shall decide what we think of the situation.' He says in his deep, courageous voice.

We all walk into the hokage's office and stand infront of the high desk at which he sat. He looks up at us, his aging eyes seeing wisdom and truth in everything.

'Now, I understand that you have heard of the relocations. And it is true, you will be relocated. But unlike the other teams I sent away, yours is the most important. You may be relocated there permanently, depending on how our town copes without you. The town that you will be going to has been a large help to us and we owe them quite a lot. This was the only thing they asked of us; that you are sent to them. Unlike our town, there town has had a fall in the amount of teenagers passing the exams that make them ninja.' He says, without pausing to see our reaction. 'You will leave tonight' he adds and then orders for us to leave.

I was shocked. My whole life, I had been stuck in this town. This town and the area around it, was all I had ever known. The others seemed just as shocked as me, but soon they were eager. They wanted to get better, they wanted to learn. And so did I. I wasn't going to be a grumpy teenager over this; I was going to use this experience to help me become a better person.

A new place? With new rules? Without being known by anyone? This was going to be one adventure!


	2. leaving behind a life

**This chapter is dedicated to my mother. Disclaimer: (although I would love to) I DO NOT own naruto or any aspect of the anime/manga, the characters, etc. I do own the original characters. Hope you like this chapter; I know it's kind of boring but I'm not sure where I'm going with it exactly, so if you have any ideas for me, I would love to hear them (or read them). Thank you!**

I pack up my things, getting together the personal items I wish to keep by my side. I look around my now empty room, I feel slightly empty, as if I am fading away. But I still keep putting my stuff in boxes, telling myself that this is for the best.

Something catches my eye from where I stand. It shines in the sunlight coming through the window. I step around masses of cardboard, around my life. I pick up the photo frame off of my bed side table. Looking into the faces of my family, all smiling and happy, I am reminded of why I want to move away. Leaving the gates behind me, I would have some sense of freedom. I sigh, putting the precious item back in its place. I wasn't going to take it with me.

Turning on my heel I walk down the stairs and catch sight of my sister. She follows me as I walk through the house.

'Why are you leaving me?' she asks sullenly.

'I'm not leaving you. We have to go away, its part of our jobs to do as we are told' I answer her, hugging her tightly. Daichi enters the room and sees that now is the time to say goodbye. I let go of my younger sibling and head towards the door. My brother ruffles her short hair and she wrinkles her nose in annoyance.

'I will miss you older brother' she says in her small voice.

'I will too little one' he responds. He then turns to me and asks 'is it time to leave?'

Before I could reply, my mother runs into the room, her face as excited as I had ever seen.

'Oh, I'm so proud of you both!' she cries ecstatically. 'Don't worry about anything. Just follow your dreams my children!' she finishes.

'I will mother. Be careful without us and say goodbye to father' Daichi says, taking my arm and leading me out of the door.

It took us some time to reach our destination. It was long and tiring. But we were finally nearing the place where we would meet a team from the other village. Hopping from tree branch to tree branch, I kept my eyes open for an attack. A few minutes later I felt the presence of strangers and I knew that it wasn't a threat. My stomach tightened and I realised that I was nervous.

Isamu sensei leads us to a clearing. We all jump down from the trees, making small thudding noises on the earth. I look up to see a team of three ninjas and a sensei. I rise onto my feet slowly.

The three students look at us all. I notice that only one of them is a girl. Her hair was a soft pink and her eyes a green/blue colour. I focus on one of the boys, his blonde hair sticking up in odd angles and his bright blue eyes excited. The other boy had raven hair, a strange style I thought to myself. His eyes were just as dark as his hair. He looked older than the others somehow. It intrigued me.

Their sensei headed towards us, an orange book in his hand.

'Hello. You must be the team we're supposed to take back to the village' he said in an almost bored tone.

'Why yes we are. And I think we need no introductions kakashi hatake. The copy cat ninja. This is a pleasure' Isamu sensei said, in a respectful tone.

Kakashi just stared and said 'well you know me, but you do not know my team. Let me introduce you to them'.

Before he could start, Ayame spoke up. 'I do believe, I already know enough about your student's sensei'. 'Sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha' she said instantly.

All their eyes widened. I just smiled at my team mate. I should have known she would have learned about them as soon as we reached them.

'Continue' Isamu said.

'Sakura haruno. A medic ninja, who is in favour of pushing her chakra into her hands and using it to crush objects in a single punch, She hates it when people comment rudely about her hair and those who do end up in hospital.' She says, looking directly into the pink haired girls eyes.

She then moves her eyes onto the raven haired boy. 'Sasuke uchiha. One of the infamous uchiha clan, believed to be the only one left by many but in fact has an older brother, who caused the uchiha massacre and left his sibling alive. He left the team some time ago to commit revenge on his brother but came back after he had done it successfully. There is much more to his cold personality than what meets the eye.'

'Lastly, we have naruto uzumaki, who unlike many of his comrades, has the nine tailed beast inside him. He was feared when there is no possible harm to him at all. He is a user of the rassengan and is equally as powerful as sasuke. He wishes to become hokage some day'. She finishes off.

There is silence for a few moments.

'How the hell did you know that?' naruto shouts at Ayame.

She smiles and says 'it's a gift of mine. It comes in quite handy don't you think?'

Our team start to laugh at the blank faces of the other team. 'From where we come from, our techniques in combat are very different. We are a team because we all add things to the group that make us better' Isamu sensei says in a formal tone. 'Let us head towards the village and I shall tell you more'.

**Please review! It would help me a lot. xxx**


	3. journey into the unknown

**This chapter is dedicated, once again to my dear friend Ellen. Disclaimer: I DO NOT under any circumstances own naruto or any of the characters. I do own the original characters (Emi, Kasumi, Ayame, Daichi, Isamu sensei, etc) I hope you enjoy it!**

We headed towards konoha at a steady pace. Naruto turns his head towards me.

'So what village do you come from exactly?' he asks suspiciously.

'We come from the village hidden by the mind' I say, watching hi brow furrow in concentration.

'Hidden by the mind? What are you talking about?' he says idiotically.

'The village hidden by the mind is literally what it's called; it cannot be seen by the naked eye' sakura says, inclining her head to dodge a branch. 'Hence the fact their head bands are blank'.

Naruto's eyes widen, and he looks at my head band. 'Wow! I never noticed before!'

'When we wish for it to be seen, our headbands have a mark that looks like an eye on it' states Kasumi up ahead of us.

'Well, I wanna see what you can do! Let's fight as soon as we get back to konoha!' naruto shouts from right next to me. Jesus, that boy can yell!

'Dobe, let them settle first' hisses sasuke from next to Daichi.

'Shut up teme!' naruto yells thrusting his fist up into the air. I roll my eyes at his childishness and sasuke does not respond to Naruto's reply. I get bored of Naruto's constant yelling and speed up, overtaking everyone and keeping up the pace behind the senseis. It moved closer to midday and the heat sprang up, making me decide to pull my hood down. As I do, I feel many eyes on my face and I sigh at this reaction. I knew that it was bound to happen, but I had not expected such an irritating one. Plastering a scowl on my face I turn to look at the curious eyes.

'Why are your eyes THAT colour?' naruto shouts callously.

'NARUTO! Don't be so rude!' sakura shrieks, whacking him upside the head. He whimpers in pain and mumbles an apology to me.

'Its fine naruto. I don't mind explaining.' I say, taking a deep breath. 'I have my mother's eyes. In our clan, it is common to have strange eye colours. The colour changes depending on what gift you have. I share my mothers gift, but mine seems more amplified than hers. And before you ask, no, it cannot be switched on and off like the sharingan.' At my words, sasuke's eyes widen.

'Hey sasuke has sharingan!' naruto blurts out, making my ears hurt. Sasuke and sakura look at him as if they would very much like to murder him.

'I wouldn't worry if I were you uchiha. I am perfectly harmless against anyone with that particular advantage. In fact, if used correctly, it could do permanent damage to me.' I said light heartedly. 'I have only ever met one other user before. I believe his name was itachi uchiha…'

I look up to see sasuke glaring at me, his expression dangerous. This terrified me, but I tried to keep a cool composure. 'Sasuke I wouldn't harm this girl. She has done nothing wrong.' Kakashi sensei says calmly, slowing his pace to keep between me and the now, increasingly angered uchiha.

I laugh at his face and say 'as if he could harm me. I doubt he could even get near enough to land a punch!' within seconds, the raven haired boys eyes went red and some sort of scar began to creep along his arms and his face. It had an eerie flaring red tinge to it.

But before he advanced, sakura slipped around naruto (who was enjoying the confrontation), jumped onto the branch sasuke was balanced, and…hugged him? I was quite shocked at her abrupt action. This seemed to calm him though and she whispered something into his ear. His angry expression disappeared and the mark reseeded.

She lets her arms drop to her sides and she moves wistfully back to her original position. The uchiha stares after her for a moment, and then turns to me, his expression like a mask.

'I'm sorry. I did not mean any harm' I say quietly, before continuing on. I do not look back. Great, I think to myself, it's only been a few hours and you've already upset an uchiha. Sort your temper out or your going to have some serious issues.

I did not realise there was someone behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. At this point some tears begin to fall down my face. I hastily wipe them away with my hand and look at the owner of the hand.

'Emi. Why are you crying?' Ayame asks, her eyes filled with worry.

'I-I don't know. But I'm fine now, I promise.' I say.

'Well, if I were you I'd go and save sasuke. It seems your brother didn't like the confrontation at all' she says, looking behind us.

'Don't ever lay a hand on my sister or you'll wish you were never born.' I hear Daichi say in a low, threatening tone. 'Touch her and you're more than dead.'

A few hours later, we finally reach konohas gates. We walk in slowly and I look around, seeing all the buildings.

'Right. I must take you to see the hokage, the three of you must watch over the team until we get back' kakashi says.

'You don't trust us?' isamu sensei said.

'Yes, how could I trust a team when they know so much about us already? I'd like to see how she knew all the things she did.

'That, you will see tomorrow. But now, they must rest.' Says isamu sensei. 'Let us go to the hokage.' He then turns to us 'do not get your selves into trouble.'

'Yes, sensei' we all say in unison. The two sensei's continue on their way towards the hokage's office. I look at the others.

'So, what are we going to do now?' I ask, feeling slightly bored.

'Well…..I'm not tired. So why don't we battle!' naruto shouts eagerly.

'Naruto! We have to show them were they will be staying first!' sakura said, thumping him on the arm. He slides away from her and says 'come on then….'

We continue walking and I find myself becoming tired. Sure it had been a long day, but I wasn't usually this tired by the end of the day. My limbs felt heavy. I look at the sky and remember something my mother told me.

'Naruto, is it true that konohas sunset is beautiful?' I ask still looking up and wondering.

'Uh…yeah you could say that. But the sand village's sunsets and sunrises are better to look at.' Naruto answered, also looking up.

'We're here!' sakura said catching my attention.


End file.
